


I'll Be Your Wings, I'll Be Your Grace

by illbeyourwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Fallen!Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sacrifice, sacrifice spoilers, season eight finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourwings/pseuds/illbeyourwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sat on a bench, staring up at the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Wings, I'll Be Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction. It's short and I'm sorry. This started as a roleplay, but I enjoyed it too much to use it as a starter and wrote it. This is my idea of what happens once Cas and the Winchesters meet up.

Castiel sat on a bench, staring up at the night sky. Chatter surrounded him on both sides - laughing, joking, cheering. Tonight is a day no one will forget. Tonight will be the night wishes were made. Dreams came true. True love was found. Tonight, for Castiel, is the night he lost everything. 

Castiel sat on a bench, staring at the night sky, wondering where it all went wrong. Was it when he rebelled? When he became God? When he trusted Metatron? A sinking feeling spread in Castiel’s stomach. He placed his hand on his stomach in confusion. What is this strange feeling? Castiel didn’t know, but it scared and amazed him. Humans are beautiful creatures. 

Castiel sat on a bench, staring at the night sky and the angels were still falling. It’s been a little over an hour now and they haven’t relented. Watching his family fall from the sky, burning through the atmosphere, landing on the earth without their wings, their grace, and no idea who or what they are. It scared Cas. He cursed and screamed and broke down crying, overwhelmed with the human emotions erupting inside him. 

Castiel sat on a bench, staring at the night sky, numb and broken. The angels stopped, the night went on but Castiel didn’t. He prayed, but he wasn’t sure who to pray to. Was God still alive? Was Heaven as broken and empty as he was?

Castiel sat on a bench, staring at the morning sky. The sun was up now. The floors creaked inside the bunker. A pop came from the opening of a beer bottle. A voice was cleared and Castiel’s name was called. The door opened.

Castiel and Dean Winchester sat on a bench, staring at the morning sky. No words were exchanged. Words weren’t needed in a conversation this deep. A lingering look into each other’s eyes were enough. 

Castiel and Dean Winchester sat on a bench. They were no longer staring at the morning sky, but each other. Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
